Alliance between Containers
by Tai'Daishar
Summary: In a world of mistrust and deception, there are few you can trust, and who better than people that understand your hardship? Naruto Fanfic no parings declared.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know nothing!

* * *

Darkness covered training ground seven; Naruto could be seen tied to a log, his head down. If listen closely you could hear quite breathing, he was asleep. It was inevitable, he had been there since noon when team 7 left him. A dark figure slowly approached him, glancing from side to side. The figure approached the boy slowly, seeing that there was nothing to hinder his approach he continued. Once ha was close he shook the boy and called out,

"Wake up, Boy!"

Then the figure to a step back. Naruto slowly awoke looking around him he spoke drowsily, "Were I what? Yawn What time is it?, He said as looked around him noticing that he was still at the training ground and a figure he didn't recognize was in front of him, he immediately snapped to attention." Who are you your Chakra signature isn't one I recognize and the ANBU wouldn't wake me up they'd just take me home and make me think that just can't remember anything!"

"Very perceptive Naruto", the voice was neither male nor female, obviously, they were masking there voice, "by the way the ANBU have left you here."

"Damn those bastards! I should have known they would leave me here! I should have escaped these ropes long ago. ", Naruto scowled intensely. "But you still didn't answer me. Who are you?"

"Saying my name would be telling, but I will tell that I was part of this village and had similar experiences as you have had, hated, despised. I myself was, also, an orphan."

"When you say the same, do you mean a-a demon container?" Naruto was trembling at the thought of someone just like him, someone who understood him.

"Yes, it seems you are smarter than you act, but why you act that way seems to elude me to this day. Why, may I ask, would you act like the idiot when you could stun them with your intelligence, you want respect don't you, why at like the fool?"

"They wouldn't respect me if I didn't act. They would hate me even more and feel that I really was they demon!" he growled in discussed over the village ignorance.

"So you have known about the Fox for longer than you made it seem, but that only make more sense that you would know about a demon contained in your own body." Naruto could almost feel the figure's smirk as those words were spoken.

"Of course, but you didn't come here to just make small talk you said you were hated so your probably not wanted around here."

"How true you are! I am here to tell you about an organization know as Akatsuki, they are after the tailed demons and their power and we cannot let that happen since the demon containers die during procedure. So I came here to form an alliance with you because we both stand a better chance and even if one of us if captured the other can come to there aid." The person moved there arms in gestures as they talked.

"Well, that's all well and good but I'm not very strong, I doubt that I could be able to defeat Kakashi –sensei, even if I went all out, so don't think I can be of help to you."

"On the contrary, Naruto, I have plenty of things I can teach you, here." He says as he drops two scrolls on the ground in font of them." Also I think you should try to get so followers to help you, I personally have a great deal of them."

"Sound great!" Naruto says in excitement, then attempts to grab a Kunai in the hope to free himself, but fails. He looks up again at his new ally and speaks," It seems I am unable to free myself would be as kind as to release me?"

The figure just smiled as he quickly swings his arm and Naruto felt the ropes loosen and he hears the figure speak," You can keep that, you might want to learn something about that also in the scrolls."

Naruto looks to see what he's taking about, it happens to be a katana. He turns to speak and finds the figure has disappeared. He frees himself from the remainder of the ropes, finds the sheath for the katana, and picks up the scrolls and just as he is leaving the training area, he turns around and says," This is going to be interesting."

He then turns and heads for home.

* * *

Naruto arrives back at his apartment soon afterwords. After entering his apartment, he goes to his room, sets the katana next to the bed and then tosses the two scrolls on the bed and jumps on him self. He looks at them and on one of them the word "seal" is written on the scroll and on the other is the word "Ichi", the word for one, appears to have been stamped on it. He open ichi first and proceeds to read it goes as the following:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope you plan to help me in my quest to stop Akatsuki, but even if not you being strong will slow them down considerably, so I have no qualms about helping you. In the next scroll is a seal that holds several other techniques that will help you. If you find no interest in some of the items or have already used them to your satisfaction feel free to pass them on to other you my find trust worthy as a follower or as a useful pawn. To open the seal open the scroll and swipe blood over the seal and use the hand signs of boar, dog, boar, crow while channeling charka. Remember to keep this a secret for now._

_Enjoy,_

_Your fellow container_

_P.S. You're going to be strong and you're already smart, you why not act like it?_

Naruto quickly drop the scroll once he was done with it and turn his attention to the second scroll. Remembering the hand sign for the unsealing he grabs the scroll, bites his thumb, runs it across the seal, channels chakra and performs the hand signs. Instantly, twenty-five scrolls appear in front of him as if out of nowhere, each with there own labels on them. He grabs two scrolls that get his attention; the first one is labeled "Elemental jutsu" the second is "charka control".

"I don't think I've here too much referred to as 'Elemental jutsu' and I guess I need charka control". And as he says that he opens first scroll and finds a second seal on it and frowns," How many seals are there? I'm going to end up with a hundred scrolls in my room? Might as well put that of and open the one on charka control first."

As he opens the scroll he notices that it is not as large as others. The scroll begins to describe the ideas of the point of chakra control something he know he can go over as he waits for his sensei. The first exercise was 'Tree climbing'. 'This is would be best for tomorrow, I save it for them", he though as he dropped the scroll. Quickly, he unsealed the scrolls six others appeared next to it. They were labeled as 'fire', 'water', 'wind', 'earth', 'lightening' and the final one had the word 'basic' printed as if stamped. Obviously he picked the one labeled 'basic'.

The scroll read as such:

_This is a list of basic jutsu of different elements to help with experience at the end of this scroll there are several peaces of paper know as chakra paper, use these to determine your charka nature, more on that one later. These will be helpful so learn them all and finish this one before you start the others._

Setting the scroll in a pile with the chakra control scroll and had dubbed it the "stuff to learn first", he then added the scroll for kenjustu to the pile, one called _How to Start Making Minions for Noobies_ and one other that caught his eye. This last scroll was called C_onnecting with Your 'Inner Demon' for Dummies_. The wording was to be funny, though the idea was anything but a joke.

He quickly cleared his bed got under the sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

Sakura always prided herself by being on time to wherever she went and even be early most places. Today was no different, she had arrive at the training ground twenty minutes early, at first she thought she was the only one there, but once she got there she notice what seemed to be an other person reading sitting next to a tree. It surprised her to know end when she realized it was Naruto! 'He's early to something, he is reading of his own free will and are those new clothes?' she nearly shouted in her own mind. Least to say, there was something strange going on, but not only had he not done anything wrong he hadn't noticed her so she wasn't going to ask, I mean why ruin the silence? But isn't keep bugging her why was he acting like that, she hadn't remember him being left yesterday, all that she would recall is that in was quite for the afternoon.

* * *

Sakura was far from right. Naruto had noticed that she had arrived, but was busy reading the scroll on chakra control. It explained how chakra control was all controlled by the mind. It meant that if you had better focused you have better control. The first exercise was tree climbing with out hands and only chakra. It gave illustrations that show a man standing side ways on a tree, the concept seemed simple so he decided to give it a try. Before closing the scroll, he read one last line saying 'All the exercises can be helped by using kage-bunshin, but remember to use it only in private to keep away suspicion'

"Damn it" he whisper under his breath he had forgotten that kage-bunshin transfer their knowledge when they dispel, but that didn't matter he couldn't use it with Sakura there. If only would have remembered sooner. 'Oh well' he sighed in his mind, at least he could get the hang of the exercise for later. After putting the scroll back in his coat pocket, he stands up and looks at the tree then begins to channel chakra to his feet trying to concentrate like the scroll said. At this point Sakura takes notice, Naruto takes the first step and a second, up until he reaches half way, then Sakura decided to speak.

"Oi Naruto! What are you doing?" she shouted at him. He promptly falls on his ass.

"Damn!" he yelps in pain. After a minute, he finally gets up, rubbing his back, he faces her."What is it Sakura?"

"What were you doing?" she looked at him strangely, then glared for a second," and you watch your language!"

"It's a chakra control exercise that I read about." He quickly turns around and continues training leaving no room for her to respond. Sakura just looks at him strangely, but says nothing else.

* * *

Sasuke arrived not too much after their little talk, but said nothing at first. After waiting for Kakashi for what felt like an hour, he realized that he would be waiting for awhile. Finally, trying to find something to do, he walked over to Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled up at him. Naruto was three-fourths of the way up the tree. At this time, Sakura saw her chance to ask more questions.

"Naruto, what's with those clothes?"

"Why all the questions?" he said as he glared at them," Sasuke, this is a charka control exercise called tee climbing. Sakura, I got theses because I just thought the other clothes I had were to noticeable for a ninja."

To describe how he looked, he had black ANBU like pants and shirt that both raped tightly around is body, along with a dark red vest akin to the navy green one that Kakashi wears.

At this time, Kakashi, who had arrived seconds earlier decided to speak, He didn't get there earlier than normal, Sasuke has poor ability to notice the change of time, thought it seem like an hour it was closer to two and a half.

"Hmm, you're tree climbing? Also, you are performing the exercise only a day after the test, too. Though Naruto, the clothes are much needed improvement over the other set you had, but if you don't cover your hair it won't do you much good." Kakashi lazily stated

"Yeah, baka, I could have told you that!" Sakura shouted, she felt like she for the fact she had never hear of this exercise and she had the best grades in the academy and not knowing this made her fell stupid, something she was not used to or liked happening.

"I got that covered, Kakashi-sensei, for when we leave the village; I got a camouflage I can use. Also, where you come off telling me anything Sakura, you have pink hair and a bright red dress!" He yelled the last part. At this time she finally notices that he isn't adding the "–chan" suffix to her name.

"Whatever, we're doing 'D'-ranked missions. Let's go." Kakashi responded.

* * *

Naruto had only begun to read the scrolls, but he already knew that they could help him unimaginably. He planed to protect this village and he knew that Akatsuki isn't collecting the tailed beast because they like collecting as a hobby. No, they where going to do something and if they killed people to do it, it couldn't be good. He couldn't worry about that not, he needed to get stronger and to make allies of people in Konah, 'For now though need to do these 'D'-Ranked missions, I heard lot about them but they can't be as be a bad as I heard right?'

* * *


	2. D' ranked suck and so do liers

Disclaimer: No pie for the non-believers!

* * *

It has been a month and Naruto has already learned several jutsus for the first scroll. How would we know this you ask? Well, it's very obvious if you look from Tora the cat's point of view… yes Naruto is using the jutsu on a cat, but considering how many times he's done this mission and how bad he get's hurt each time you can see why.

"Stand still, I call for retribution!" Naruto yelled through the forest.

"Naruto, this is a retrieval mission not an assassination mission and it call eye for an eye not an eye for an arm and a leg!" Kakashi commanded through the headset. 'If this is how he takes for retribution from a cat, what would he do to Konah? Or maybe this is him releasing his rage from the village on Tora? If that is true, Tora your death will be for the greater good.' He thought to himself and mentally saluted the cat at the end.

"Fine, just… FINE, I'll get him." Naruto gave in grudgingly.

* * *

It had turned out Naruto had been wrong about 'D'-ranked missions, they were pure evil.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven could be… to babysit for the council of Elders, to run errands to the neighboring village, to dig sweet potatoes, or lastly babysit the council of elders. Who put that on there? Oh wait I did they can act like children sometimes, maybe that should be a higher rank." The Saidaime Hokage rambled.

"Hokage-sama, just because they immature does not mean you can call them children." Iruka commented.

"Oji-san I know that the 'D'-ranked mission are supposed to gain skill, but there is nothing to learn for pulling up sweet potatoes!" Naruto yelled to get the aging mans attention," Just give us something useful for our growth as ninja."

"Naruto! There is a certain way this is done and you won't get a different mission just because you want it", Iruka shouted at him.

"Iruka-sensei, can you honestly say that we can learn something from doing these lame missions? Don't you dare say 'Teamwork'! We more than understand that concept", Naruto barked at him," think the only way we can get experience is if we get a higher mission!"

'He has a point, not like I want to these missions either.' thought Sasuke to himself.

'Wow, that a really good argument.' Sakura stared in disbelief at Naruto.

'Oh great, I'm going to get in so much trouble for this.' Kakashi mentally imagined the punishment; the Hokage would ban _Ichi Ichi Paradise_ and mentally crying at the thought.

"I see your point, Naruto," the Hokage calmly said." Iruka, how many missions have they completed?"

"Umm, they have done…. 51!? That's ridiculous; it has only been a month since they started?" Iruka nearly shouted the last part.

"It seems that they have completed the first two requirements to be allowed a 'C'-ranked mission," The Hokage slow spoke.

"What requirements are you talking about?" Sakura asked completely confused.

"There are three requirements to get a 'C'-ranked mission," spoke the Saidaime," Your team has completed two of them and the third can only be competed after the others."

"And the requirements are…" Naruto spoke while waving his left hand in a circular motion, hoping that the Hokage would continue.

"The first is to complete thirty 'D' missions. Second, someone on the team should make a good reason for not have a 'D'-ranked, but a 'C' ranked." Naruto smiled at this for he was the reason that they were getting a chance at a higher ranked mission. "For you to get a final lesson on the duties of a ninja and what will be required of you in a higher ranked mission."

"Ah man, another lecture! Fine, if it means that we can get better missions, it's worth it." Naruto said, sighing the last part.

"I the world of the Shinobi there are many perils and dangers, in the greater missions you will be required of you a great many things. You will face death eventually either of an enemy or of an ally. You should understand that as a ninja it is required of you to eventually take a life and you need to prepare yourself for the fact that any mission could be your last. Once you accept this mission you are no longer a child and should be serious about being a ninja, if not you need to quit now or else you will die." Sarutobi spoke in such a way it gave the three genins goose bumps.

"Any second thought about taking this mission? Just because you back out of this mission doesn't mean people will treat you any less."

'Not like it's possible for be to think of me or treat me less than they already do.' Naruto thought to himself.

After a while, Iruka was the first to speak," Well, I take it that you aren't backing out."The genins stand straight when he says this as if to show there resolve. The Hokage notes this.

"Send in the client." The old Hokage calls out.

As the door slowly cracks open in comes a worn, drunken old man.

"What is this some kind of joke?"The man spoke up," Little children, I feel that I need protection and you get me little kids? They look like they'd get there ass kick by a fly. The emo one looks like he wouldn't care if he was attacked because 'life isn't bleak enough'. The blonde one looks like he would over react to a rabbit. The pink haired girl looks like she spends more time dyeing her hair than practicing ninja skills."

It goes without saying, they were all pissed, the only reason Naruto hadn't ripped him apart is because he was trying to ruin his chance of getting another 'C'-ranked mission.

"Look here you drunk, our skills are of ninja levels and are needless to say more than enough to kill you so I don't need you insulted my team!" Naruto said in a very stern voice to the older man.

"I paid for ninja to protect me, not some prepubescent midgets who shaking knifes in the air and running around yelling 'believe it' who _call_ themselves ninja!" The drunk shot back.

"Tazuna-san," the Saidaime spoke up trying to resolve the problem," What exactly are you looking for?"

"All that I really want," the newly named Tazuna, raised his hands over his head, looked to the sky, and announced over-dramatically," Is for protection on my way home, is that to much to ask?"

"Sir," Kakashi finally speaking up said," I can assure you I am more than enough to--"

He was never able to complete his sentence for at that moment the door is thrown open to reveal one of the other rookie teams, consisting of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba along with their sensei Kurenai. Kakashi be interrupted by Kiba as he enters the room.

"Finally, we're done with another 'D'-ranked mission!" Kiba shouted oblivious to his surroundings. Though not walking five feet before realizing who was there. Pointing directly at Naruto he yelled," What do you think you're doing here?"

"What do you own this place now?" Naruto asked sarcastically," My team has been assigned a 'C'-ranked mission."

"See I told you we should have asked for a better mission!"Kiba shouts at almost the top of his lungs causing Akamaru to cover his ears with his paws.

"Well, that's the thing", the Hokage started. Naruto knew this wouldn't end well." I've had reports of rogue ninja in that area and I was planning to send you, too. It will be a good learning experience for both teams."

"We have to work with them?"Kiba almost shouted as he pointed at team 7.

"Alright, team, get your gear for an extended mission and head to the front gate in forty-five minutes." Kakashi said ignoring Kiba's remark. "That's enough time for your team, right, Kurenai?"

"Sure, I'll have them head out to pack after they listen to 'the talk", Kurenai spoke not turning to look at him.

Last thing said between the two groups was Naruto wishing Kiba luck with the speech the Hokage would give.

* * *

All the genins, Tazuna, and Kurenai were early to meet at the main gate, Naruto had packed his supplies and sealed them in a scroll and had also brought his katana that he had been practicing with everyday since he got it.

Right at forty-five minutes from when he was last seen Kakashi appeared at the gate. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke glanced at each other before nodding. They immediately sprang into action, Sakura grabbed a kunai, Sasuke pulled out his fuma-shurikan, and Naruto unsheathed his katana; they jumped at him, each attempting to strike him in their own way. Kakashi was able to evade each of the strikes with ease. Eventually, cornering him between each other they spoke.

"Who are you?"  
"You sure aren't Kakashi-sensei!"

"He's always late whenever we meet!"

Kurenai instantly jumped in," What are you talking about Kakashi is always on time, he is one of the most punctual Shinobi of the village!"

They turned to her; this couldn't be the same Kakashi she is talking about!

Kakashi finally spoke for himself, "She telling the truth, all those 'D'-rank mission must be causing more strained than I thought. At least you are all quick on your toes."

They look at him warily as they put their weapons away and walked away from him.

"Sure, whatever you say," Naruto said still uneasy of him, he pointed at 'Kakashi' and continued," but we're still watching you."

"Alright then… everyone ready?" he looked around see no objections," Let's head out."

* * *

Gato sat bored doing trivial paper work, still waiting for Tazuna to return to Wave to further demoralize the people of the country. Hearing a knock at the door, he counties his work shrugging the irritations off. Listening to the door rattle a second time, he couldn't control his anger.

"I told you to never bother me when I'm working on this damned paper work!" He shouted at the door.

"He said that you would see him, sir."

"Let him in", he responded, 'We'll see who this is"

* * *

So far it had been an uneventful mission, Kiba was the only one taking and he quickly shut up when no one would talk to him. Eventually, the silence started to get to Naruto, not only that but he also had a question he had been thinking about for some time.

"Umm, I was wondering ",he began," why for a 'C'-ranked mission, Ojji-san would send two genin teams , with a total of six genin and two Jounin, when one Jounin-sensei is more than enough to had anything that could happen."

"Simple Naruto", Kakashi said," it is for all of you gain experience, one group of six can handle more that than two groups of three."

"Better question, why have I never heard of this done before then?"

Kakashi couldn't respond to that right away because he didn't know either but he wouldn't let them know that, "Trying something new is always fun!" he declared with a thumbs-up the rest of team seven.

* * *

The door slowly slid open; the hall outside the office was empty. Gato looked at the clock that hung on the wall; the hands formed a line on the clock the small hand nearing the bottom and the large nearing the top, 4:54 P.M., almost time to call it a day. Whatever this was it better be good if it was going to keep him here any later.

Looking back at the hall, if the mysterious person didn't show up soon he would make sure that the attendant would be ... It had been only a moment that he had glanced at the clock and, although, he had always know that this was a world to expect the unexpected, this was something he could have never been prepared for to be there, a man, not an ordinary man, a ninja with a strange headband, it had carved in it a half sun, he stood at six feet nine inches. The fact he made it into the room without being herd is incredible on it's own, but this was no run of the mill ninja, his clothing was made of a white ivory material, it was strangely smooth, not like if cut to be worn, but as if it had grown this way. Gato had meet with this man, and had long come to understand that the armor he wore was not carved or forged, but harvested from his enemies; it was made of human bone and reinforced with chakra to strengthen the armor to be almost indestructible. His name was Godot, the repressive of the hidden in the setting sun village, also known as the dirty deals village.

"Gato", Godot spoke," we are aware of the attempts on the bridge builder's, Tazuna, life and we are not pleased."

* * *

It was already midday and it was starting to get hot, for Naruto in his all black clothing it was excruciating. Being at the from of their group gave Naruto a good advantage to see farther ahead, while looking for some sort of relief in the sun he notice two puddles in the ground in front and it felt like he was blessed all of the sudden. He still kept pace and waited until he got close to kneel down next to them and begin to wash his face to cool down. He notices that the water was still cold, no matter how much he washed on his face it wouldn't cool off. Finally, giving up, he pushed himself up with both hand off the ground, by this point he was near the end of the group, the only one behind him was Kakashi.

They had only got few feet before the puddles suddenly dried up and where they once were, two ninja appeared, the ninja known as the demon brothers. They instantly rushed Kakashi taking him by surprise, cutting him to pieces, they then focused on Naruto.

"One little piggy", spoke the one on the left.

"Two little piggys!" the other shouted in excitement as he lunged at Naruto. Naruto, who had quickly understood the problem when the ninja attacked Kakashi-sensei knew he had to act fast, he swiftly jumped backwards to avoid the slash, though, even trying to dodge he was hit on his hand. Right as they were about to strike again they were pinned to a tree with a kunai, courtesy of Sasuke.

As the two ninja were about to strike everyone herd a voice from the woods behind Naruto, "Pathetic! You two can't even handle genin! Then again that's why I was sent."

* * *

"Not pleased in the least bit", Godot spoke, at this point Gato was very worried, no, worry would imply he could find a way out if this turned for the worse. "That you would hire Zabuza to do this job."

"You mean your okay with death of the bridge builder?" Gato hesitantly asked.

"Why shouldn't we be? We did make a big investment in your company. Where upset that you didn't come to us, but to that two bit hake like Zabuza." Godot almost sound upset, but Gato didn't by it.

"Well, the Koorikage did say I was on my own, anyways already have Zabuza, I'm not paying for anymore help." Gato argued.

"He did only mean no more favors, but you really do need some help on this one, there are a lot of Konah ninja with Tazuna, knowing your methods we'll just take Zabuza bounty as payment, seeing as you had no intentions of paying him." Godot said shrugging at the last part.

"Why are you doing this your kage has never been a generous person, he told me he was contemplating killing me to keep his identity secret!"

"Let's just say that the Koorikage has interest in some of the Konah ninja. Oh and I already sent out my men."

* * *

Read more Options


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Does it look like I care?looks in mirror Crap it does!Slams bathroom door I can't go around looking like this!

* * *

A figure suddenly drops from the forest behind Naruto. It instantly grabs him in a strangle hold with one hand and has a kunai in the other that was held at Naruto's neck.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings" the man says looking down at Naruto, he is wearing only pure black clothing and has a hood over his head, and then whispered in his ear," But that will not matter anyways because you're not going to be around much longer."

"Now hand over the bride builder or well, "he jerked the kunai closer to Naruto's neck," you can probably guess."

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" Naruto asked, he pulled up his right hand, the hand that had been hit a moment ago. "You see my hand here? Just a second ago the two ninja pined to the tree over there hit me with one of their claws," Naruto spoke," look at my hand now, completely fine, _no one heals that fast_." He said the last part as a fact, the coldness of how he spoke sent chills down a few of the genins backs. "It is you who should pay attention to their surroundings!" At that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

At the same time the demon brothers got free from the kunai that bound their chains to the tree and made a rush for Tazuna. Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru got ready to attack them and Sakura got in front of Tazuna to protect him. Naruto is then seen jump from the trees right behind the mystery man.

Immediately Kakashi reappears in the road and intercepts the demon brothers by clothes lining them, one in each arm. Simultaneously, Naruto is trying to engage the man who jumped him. But, before he came fight him, a strange woodish growth appears out of the ground and rapes around the hooded figure. Out of this object appears Kurenai, Naruto and any of the other genin that notice look at the spot that she was occupying just second earlier and see that she has moved.

"If so would be so kind as to not move," Kurenai said as she put a kunai to the hooded man's neck, just the same as he did to Naruto. She had then, before anyone could blink, tied him up and dropped him on the ground. She then turned around to face Naruto. "Naruto, that was dangerous to try and attack a shinobi, by his skill he is at least a Jounin."

"I understand, but I believe that doing nothing would be worse and also I had-"At this point Naruto was cut off by to clones that had jumped out of the treetops above and as the first landed, it did so on Naruto and dispelled the one on the ground and was dispelled by the second. "-backup plain."

With this revealed it was no surprise to say that Sakura was floored at her teammates fore thought, Sasuke was only interested in the fact that Naruto had planned become a hostage and Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were stunned that he knew kage-bunshin, though not knowing the name, and how Kakashi was still alive.

"Naruto, how did you know to make a, I mean three, Kage-Bunshin?" Kurenai asked curious of his plan.

"When I bent down to wash my face I notice that not only did not cool me down like I hoped but my face was still completely dry. The only thing I could think of was that the puddle was not there, my assumption that it was a genjutsu." Kurenai nodded accepting that as plausible and move to interrogate the demon brothers.

"Now, you two, get to talking", Kurenai commands of the two demon brothers, and nudges them with her foot, only to have them disperse into to logs.

Kakashi instant confronts the hood ninja. Before he could pull back the hood, a large red spot was seen on the cloak, looking closely it was noticeable that this was growing and contently placed over the heart.

"Shit! He stabbed himself!" Kakashi placed his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding but instead of making contact with the chest, his hand went straight to the ground. Pulling away, he watched the body just melted away into a reddish-brown mush.

"Damn, a mud clone, no, that is to dark of a red to be only mud," Kakashi bent down to examine the substance and took a waif of the smell that came from the pool of mush," smells of … blood. It's a human clone, it requres the use of earth, fire, wind, water and lightning control to create. It also needs a blood sacrifice to have a copy of your DNA to impersonate the subject you want, it takes a lethal blow to kill, and it is complete autonomus, it like creating your own clone." Kakashi spoke.

"How do you know all of this, I'd think that something this would be more common knowledge, but that was never taught in the academy." Spoke the only genie who could be certain that is was never to them, Sakura.

"It is a forbidden technique, and for a reason, the clone is a separate person, not always mimicking the creator's appearance it can be used to reek havoc on someone's life, it cannot be controlled short of hypnosis or mind control, it takes huge chakra reserves to use and unless you master the sister jutsu that allows for the creator to watch though the eyes of the bunshin you will lose all of the memories when it is destroyed." Kurenai explained trying her best to answer the question.

"The ability to use the jutsu is so hard with the need to have near mastery in all of the main areas of elemental charka that very few are able to use it let alone master. There is only one person in Konah to even know the jutsu; this shows what kind of enemy we're facing. " Kakashi said as he slowly turns to Tazuna. "Now to you, Tazuna-san, the ninja clearly stated that they were after you, you mind telling us why, seeing as what could have happened?" Kakashi spoke the last part with a harsh tone and glare and the bridge builder, making Tazuna flinch.

Slowly back up fearfully, Tazuna spoke," I-I-he-I", stopping to calm down, he then began again, slower, " I told you already that I need protection from bandits, what did not mention that the low life Gatou is after me, I only thought that he would send bandits, so I thought that because I could leave out part where I wanted dead so I could afford to make the bridge and not just have protection and to be able to anything with it."

"Now, now, Tazuna why would Gatou be after a drunk like you?" Kakashi asked in a mock worried tone. "Actually, I don't think that anyone would be out to kill you, "Kakashi spoke wryly, and the genin could feel the evil smile. "In fact, I don't even think you need any protection at all! Unless of course, there's something else you never said in the official report." He then turns to face Kurenai and the genin, "on that note, we'll be heading back to Konah, bye!"

And with that the Konah ninja started to make there way home, this happen because everyone there was just playing along with Kakashi, if they thought he was serous even meek little Hinata would have spoken up.

"Wait, please! I can explain!" With that the ninja all stop and turned around and wait for him to speak."

"Then by all means don't let me stop you" Kakashi said as the team returned.

"Gatou is a super bad guy, he decide to take over the shipping of the entire country, that what supports wave country! If we can't stop his monopoly on our lives there will be nothing left, hundreds dead… because I could break Gatou's hold on us." Tazuna said covering his face with one arm.

'Wow, someone lying on pretty thick', the collective group genin thought.

'I guess I've strung him along enough as it is ' Kakashi though," Alright Tazuna we'll help you but if there's anything else your leaving out… well it won't be pretty to say the least."

"Thank you! Our country will be forever in your debt!"


End file.
